thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Prideland's Depression Chapter Five: Visiting Mufasa
The next day Rafiki and Nita departed for Midnight's cave. "Rafiki, Are you sure Midnight will be able to help us?" Nita asked. Rafiki smiled. "I'm sure She will my dearest" He said comfortingly. When they got to Midnight's cave, They headed inside and greeted the old badger. "Hi Midnight" Nita said. She rushed over excitingly and touched her muzzle to Midnight's. "How's the prey running Nita?" Midnight asked. Nita beamed as she completed their usual greeting. "It's running fine, how's everything on your end of the food chain?" She asked. "It's been the same for 130 moons Nita" Midnight rasped. Rafiki bounded over. "Hi Rafiki, you old furball" Midnight said playfully. Rafiki chuckled. "Hello Midnight, Will you allow Nita and I to seek guidance from Mufasa?" He asked. Midnight nodded. "Go ahead" She rasped. Rafiki inclined his head politely before going to the back of the cave. Nita pressed her muzzle to Midnight's shoulder before following Rafiki. Rafiki glanced up at Silverpelt and shook his staff. "Mufasa, We need guidance" He called. Nita braced herself and felt Mufasa's spirit wreath around them. "Grandpa Mufasa, The Cheetah Boys have taken over Pride Rock, they've killed Papa and Nana and driven the Pridelanders into exile, Nai-Nai was forced to lie to protect me and Kion failed to defeat them. Grandpa please give us guidance Rafiki and I are hopeless as we watch our pride suffer" She confessed. Mufasa's tone was gentle as He answered Nita. "Nita, I've been watching you for a long time, I know being a shaman won't be easy but you don't need to be afraid, all you need to do is trust your instincts the Pridelanders will be there for you when you need them. And I will too, until the Pridelands end" Mufasa said gently. Nita nodded slowly. "I think I understand" She said. Mufasa's spirit slowly faded away. Nita turned to Rafiki. "Rafiki, I have an idea.. But it'll take every Pridelander and all the animals of the kingdom to make it work" She said. Rafiki beamed. "Nita I'll support you in whatever you're planning" He said loyally. Nita smiled and bounded over to Midnight. She pressed her muzzle to Midnight's shoulder affectionally. "Bye Midnight" She said. "We have waited long. Learn who to trust. It is heart that knows truth. Don't close eyes and wait for path to choose you. Choose path and follow it" Midnight rasped. Nita nodded firmly. She nuzzled Midnight's shoulder and followed Rafiki out of the cave. Meanwhile back at Pride Rock, Fuli and Kion were curled up in the moss that lined their nest. "Kion, I'm worried about Belee" Fuli stated. Kion sighed. "Mom and Dads deaths seemed to have really shook her" He admitted. Fuli pressed her muzzle to Kion's cheek affectionally. "Simba and Nala's deaths devastated everyone in the Pridelands" She murmured. "I know" Kion admitted. "I'm sure Belee will find a way to get over the loss of her grandparents, Anya and Nazir did" Fuli added. "Anya and Nazir are older then Belee" Kion pointed out. Fuli shuffled closer to Kion and tucked herself into his embrace. When Rafiki and Nita entered the makeshift camp, Kiara and Vitani rushed over to them. Vitani licked Nita's cheek affectionally and led her over to the fresh kill pile. Kiara drew Rafiki aside. "What'd Mufasa say?" She asked quietly. Rafiki sighed. "He said to trust our instincts" He answered. Kiara nodded. "Grandpa gives good advice" She commented. She and Rafiki stood together and observed the Pridelanders. Kiara sighed. "I miss my parents Rafiki" She commented. Rafiki placed his palm on Kiara's shoulder. "We all do Sweetheart" He said quietly. "Kion has nightmares and I don't know how to comfort him" Kiara added. Rafiki glanced up at Silverpelt. "Kiara I promise things will work out" He said. Kiara nodded and went inside her den. Rafiki joined Nita and Vitani at the fresh kill pile. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Canyoufeelthelovetonights fanfics Category:Chumvi's Stuff Category:Chapters Category:The Prideland's Depression